


The Savior and the Queen Who Saved Her

by swanlovesqueen



Series: The Savior and the Queen Who Saved Her [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanlovesqueen/pseuds/swanlovesqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first installment of what will be a continuous tale of my swanqueen headcanon. Inevitably it will have to veer away from canon more and more as I go through the seasons. This would have taken place between episodes 1.1 and 1.2, though it extends the time between those two episodes.<br/>It's the middle of the night in the Mayor's mansion, two weeks after Emma Swan arrives in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior and the Queen Who Saved Her

Regina let out a frustrated sigh as she pushed herself up on her elbow and turned to her side. She firmly nudged the sleeping form beside her, which had already begun to snore lightly. "Unbelievable," thought the Mayor.

"Graham..."

An indistinguishable murmur eminated from the mass of scruff and bunched up satin on the other side of the bed.

"Graham, it's time for you to go."

"Okay, Regina, I'm going."

Still half asleep, the Sheriff dragged himself out of bed and stumbled slightly to the chair where his discarded clothing was laying. Graham got dressed methodically as Regina ran her hand through her thick, dark hair and tried not to lose her patience. Most nights, she would have let Graham sleep a bit before she made him go home. But, for the past two weeks, she hadn't been able to stand having him in her bed any longer than absolutely necessary. Recently, Regina found that her daliances with Graham were becoming increasiningly frustrating. For 28 years, Graham had come to her bedroom three nights a week. That routine, plus their extended Saturday mornings at Granny's B&B once a month, had kept the Mayor satisfied (if not ecstatic) since the beginning of the curse. Graham had almost been a perfect lover. He showed up whenever she wanted and left as soon as she told him to. He was always incredibly discreet and more than careful about Henry. He was patient and tender when Regina needed some time and he aptly performed when she needed it to be fast and hot. He always made sure Regina came first. And even though her orgasms hadn't exactly been earth-shattering most of the time, it was enough to get her through the weeks when she felt as though she might go crazy from the monotony. That is, until two weeks ago, when everything changed.

"Good night, Regina," Graham whispered as he made his way out of her bedroom window. "See you in the morning."

At first, the Mayor chalked it up to her fear. She almost couldn't admit to herself how afraid she was, but that woman being in town was threatening everything that Regina had worked so hard to create. She could barely think straight thanks to the constant worry that Henry was going to be taken from her. She would be damned if she was going to let that happen, but that didn't mean that she wasn't racked with anxiety almost all the time now. So many things about Storybrooke had begun to change for the first time in 28 years. Not the least of which was that, try as he might, Graham had not been able to bring Regina to orgasm since that stupid, yellow bug had rolled into town.

Regina let out another sigh and got out of bed. She padded over to her bedroom door and silently opened it to lean her head out into the hall. She held her breath and listened for any signs of life down the long hallway, but all she heard were the familiar creaks of her mansion settling in the night. Henry would be fast asleep.

Regina stepped back into her bedroom and quietly shut the door. She glanced at the dishevled bed and thought about trying just to go to sleep. But, she knew sleep wouldn't come to her now. Regina made her way to her master bath and shut the door firmly. She turned on the shower and removed her gray, silk negligee.

While she let the water heat up, Regina looked at herself in the mirror. Even after all this time, it was hard to look into a mirror and not expect Syndey to pop up asking her what she needed. It was still hard to live in a world without magic, but having hers be the only reflection looking back at her was one thing Regina was grateful for. The Mayor took a firm account of who was staring back at her as the steam crept in around the edges of the glass.

"Remember yourself, Your Majesty," she directed the woman in the mirror. "Control your thoughts." At that, the fog filled in the entire mirror and Regina could only see a blurred image of herself.

Regina turned and stepped into the shower. She relished the feeling of the near-scalding water beating against her cool skin. As she felt the  
heat streaming against her face and through her hair, Regina thought that maybe this would be enough. Just a nice, hot shower could put her to sleep. She reached for the soap and began to bathe. But, as she moved the soap across her body, Regina's skin instantly reacted to her own touch. Even though her romp with Graham had not achieved what she needed, Regina had still been turned on enough to feel too sensitive to let it go. Her body needed release and there was nothing else to be done. Regina put the soap back and as she rinsed the suds from her skin, she began to run her right hand across her chest. Before she let that go any farther, she admonished herself again, "Control your thoughts." Think of Daniel. Think of Graham. Think of anyone or anything. Except her.

Regina let her hand drift down to her left breast. She rubbed in wide circles that got tighter and tighter until she let the tips of her fingers graze her nipple. As she felt the nipple harden, she let it slip between the fore and middle finger, then gave it a soft tug. With that, she felt a tingle run straight to her core. Her back was towards the water and she let her head lean back so the heat would pelt her face as she moved her hand over to the other breast. Giving herself the same methodical treatment on the other side, Regina started sliding her left hand down her stomach, past her navel, and to the tip of her slit. Just as she was letting her middle finger slip farther down...

_...a flash of blond hair..._

Regina snapped her head forward as her eyes popped open. She let her hands stay where they were, but kept them still.

"No," she said again to herself. "Not tonight, Regina."

The Mayor took a deep breath and as she exhaled, she let her hands start to move again, slowly. She moved her right hand back to her left breast and felt the weight of it against her palm as she started to knead the flesh soflty. Regina spread her legs slightly and moved her left hand down so that it cupped between her thighs. Her middle finger just faintly brushed the soft skin around her opening as she rolled her hand from back to front, feeling the pulse of her desire quicken with each wave.

As she pinched her hardened nipple, Regina kept her other hand stiff, pushing firmly on her labia and the skin that protected her clit. A quick intake of breath and she saw it again...

_...a flash of blond hair rolling down a bare shoulder..._

"Stop it, Regina."

But, she couldn't stop herself. Regina could feel the heat of her own desire coursing through her entire body. Everything was tingling and blurred as she closed her eyes tight and tried with all she had to picture Daniel's mouth, Daniel's hands. She let a finger slip between her lips and her own, slick juices began to drip down her hand. Regina knew she need to push this over the edge and get out of here. She moved her fingers around her clit, making smaller and faster circles. As she moved her finger up under the hood and lightly pushed against her fully engorged clit, Regina pitched forward. Bending over with her other arm supporting her weight against the shower wall, Regina spread her legs further and took as much of herself as she could in her own hand. Pressing the heal of her palm rhythmically against her clit, Regina slipped two fingers inside...

_...blond hair rolling down a bare shoulder...a perfect, pink mouth, lips just parting...two hands sliding down a taut stomach...Whose hands? They were hers. Regina saw her own hands sliding down a taut stomach, sliding under tight jeans..._

"Oh, fuck! Please stop," Regina hissed.

Regina's hand began to ache as she pushed hard and fast to make it end. She was almost there, just a few more...

_...blond hair rolling off of a shoulder onto satin sheets...back arching... a low groan..._

Keep quiet, Regina. But, that didn't sound like her that was another voice...

_...head flung back...a perfect, pink mouth, lips just parting...breath_ _hitched..._

Oh! Oh, yes! Finally!

Regina felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Closing her grip and pushing her palm against herself, her back arched and she felt a wave of tiny explosions erupt throughout her body.

Taking her hand from between her legs, Regina was too weak to stand. She sunk down to her knees, laying her forehead against the shower wall.

"Oh, Miss Swan."

Regina let it escape her lips before she could stop herself. As she returned to her senses, Regina felt the hot water pelting against her lower back and the bottoms of her feet. She stretched her hand, letting the stickiness dripping off. She felt her whole body relaxing after its much needed release. She finally felt so good and yet, the hot tears welled up in her eyes. How could this be happening to her? Why couldn't she control it? How could she have been so weak again?

Regina let herself cry pitifully for just a few moments before straighteing herself up and shaking it off. She stood up and fully rinsed herself. She turned the shower off and took a deep breath. Standing there, letting the water drip from her hair, Regina made a promise to herself:

First thing in the morning she was running that woman out of town for good. And she would never let this happen again.

 


End file.
